Due to the uniqueness of fingerprint patterns, the developed fingerprint recognition technology is widely used for personal authentication. According to different methods for collecting and inputting a fingerprint, fingerprint recognition technology which is currently applied may comprise optical imaging, heat-sensitive sensors, human body infrared sensors etc. How to more accurately recognize the fingerprint patterns is still a focus issue in the field.